Fashion
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: [AU-Johnlock] John es un fotógrafo que acaba de regresar de Afganistán y Sherlock es un famoso modelo de ropa interior. John es contratado para la sesión de fotos en la que Sherlock va a posar. Saltarán chispas; regalo para Mist!


[**AU-Johnlock] John es un fotógrafo que acaba de regresar de Afganistán y Sherlock es un famoso modelo de ropa interior. John es contratado para la sesión de fotos en la que Sherlock va a posar. Saltarán chispas**

* * *

Se frotó el hombro con fuerza, le dolía, debía ser por culpa de la humedad, era increíble, sólo unos meses fuera y se sentía como un extranjero en el país donde había nacido y vivido toda su vida.

Quiso pasar por la Universidad un momento, sólo para recordar viejos tiempos, estaba tan nostálgico desde que había vuelto de Afganistán, se sentía raro, como un turista abochornado por la humedad y el cielo gris, visitando los viejos lugares queridos para construirse una memoria nueva, una donde no hubiera sangre, muertes y olor a pólvora.

- ¿John?, ¿John Watson?, ¿eres tú?-

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un rechoncho y pálido hombre que le sonreía.

- Hola, soy Mike Stamford, fuimos juntos a la Universidad-

Los recuerdos vuelven cuando Mike estrecha su mano, claro, Mike siempre fue un tipo amable con todo el mundo, parecía que eso no había cambiado pues le invitó un café, se sentaron a platicar en una banca, Mike le contó algunas cosas sobre los viejos compañeros, John se dio cuenta de que realmente no se mantuvo en contacto con nadie, así que la plática le resultó divertida.

- Entonces… escuché que fuiste a Afganistán- comentó Mike.

- Sí, acompañando a un corresponsal de guerra, fue un gran trabajo, fotos increíbles-

John había estudiado Artes Visuales, haciendo una maestría en fotografía, era lo que amaba, en especial la fotografía de paisaje, por eso cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de ir a Afganistán no se lo pensó dos veces, soñaba con esa dunas de arena dorada, imágenes hermosas con el sol cayendo y pintando todo de matices naranja, pronto se dio cuenta de su error, ahí sólo había sangre y dolor para fotografiar, personas muriendo, pasando hambre, la arena no era mágica y el sol era cruel, las noches heladas, escuchando las balas a lo lejos, temiendo por su vida.

- Dijeron que regresaste porque fuiste herido de bala, ¿qué pasó?-

- Me dispararon- simple y tajante respuesta, Mike pareció incómodo.

Su grupo había estado en medio del fuego, el camarógrafo murió, de sólo recordarlo John sentía náuseas, era muy joven, recién casado, una lástima, en cuanto a él, bueno, una bala le atravesó el hombro, había regresado a casa después de una convalecencia de casi un mes, y ahí estaba, sintiéndose idiota y extraño en su propia casa.

- ¿Y qué has hecho desde entonces?, es decir…vi tus fotos de Afganistán, son muy buenas, en verdad lo son – Mike estaba siendo amable de nuevo, pero en verdad las fotos de John eran buenas.

- Nada importante en realidad- admitió John, suspirando – gané un par de premios pero el dinero se fue en comprar y amueblar el piso en el que vivo, me gano la vida, supongo, trabajo en un pequeño estudio, hago fotos de novios felices y bebés tiernos, lo odio-

Mike se rió – creo que tengo el trabajo indicado para ti-

El rechoncho y simpático Mike hizo un par de llamadas, en menos de media hora un auto último modelo los recogía, John no desconfió, ¿por qué habría de temerle a Mike?, era un tipo inofensivo.

- Hay una campaña nueva de ropa interior- explicaba Mike – para hombre y mujer, una campaña de Armani, necesitan un fotógrafo para este concepto, aceptaría el trabajo pero ya tengo demasiado editando una revista y dando clases en la Universidad-

- ¿Armani?- John suspiró, esas campañas eran siempre iguales y predecibles, hombres y mujeres perfectos, fotografiados en blanco y negro, no era para nada su estilo – no creo que yo…-

- Tranquilo, te garantizo que eres el fotógrafo indicado para este trabajo-

El viaje duró cerca de hora y media, los paisajes grises se fueron transformando en el verde campo, John sonrió de puro gusto, llevaba su cámara así que hizo un par de tomas, no serían muy buenas por el movimiento pero no le importó, no tardó en darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaban.

- ¿Había que venir hasta Kent para una sesión de fotos?- preguntó John, sonriendo.

- Sí, ya verás por qué-

El auto los dejó en medio de un enorme campo, rodeados de bosque y naturaleza, John se bajó feliz, haciendo un par de fotos más para su colección privada, Mike esperó con paciencia, caminaron un poco más, John se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella producción, luces, catering, remolques y gente de un lado para otro, miró a Mike con la duda en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te esperabas?- dijo Mike, riéndose – obviamente nunca has trabajado con Greg Lestrade-

Stamford lo arrastró hasta el centro del lugar, encontrándose con un hombre de cara agradable y cabellos grises y negros, sonrió al ver a Mike.

- ¡Ah, Mike!, ¿te has decidido y vienes a trabajar conmigo?- preguntó el hombre.

- No, pero te he traído a mi amigo John Watson, John, este es Greg Lestrade, publicista, Greg, él es John Watson, acaba de llegar de Afganistán donde hizo un excelente trabajo como corresponsal de guerra-

- Yo no era corresponsal- dijo John, algo sonrojado – iba con ellos, pero no era uno propiamente-

- Pero hiciste unas fotografías maravillosas de ese paisaje, ¿o no?, ha ganado premios por su trabajo, en serio, Greg, cuando me hablaste de este ambicioso proyecto tuyo pensé que lo mejor sería encontrarte un fotógrafo de paisajes, y aquí tienes a John, es el mejor que encontrarás por aquí-

Lestrade dirigió una mirada afable a John, lo estudió por unos minutos y suspiró.

- ¿Crees que pueda trabajar con ya-sabes-quién?- preguntó Greg a Mike, quien se rió – es decir, no es que no lo crea capaz…-

- Puede, de verdad- insistió Mike – yo tengo que irme, mucho trabajo pendiente, pero, ¡hey!, no vayas a desperdiciar un talento como el de John Watson-

Greg volvió a sonreírle a John, quien empezaba a ponerse incómodo.

- Bueno, quedas entonces contratado-

- ¿Qué?, ¿Así nada más?-

- Sí, confío en Mike, además no es como que pueda ponerme a escoger, la producción está estancada, veamos como trabajas-

John dio un par de vueltas por el "set", disfrutando del paisaje, para las fotografías montaron un servicio de té bastante inglés, con toda clase de pastas y dulces, tazas de porcelana decoradas con flores rosas y ribeteadas de dorado, la mesa y los muebles victorianos, en tonos blancos y pastel, a John le gustó el concepto, Lestrade le explicó un poco, quería hacer una campaña llena de color pues la línea de ropa llevaba estampados y colores vivos, algo al aire libre pero elegante, Watson pensó que había dado justo en el clavo.

- ¿Con cuántos modelos trabajaré?- preguntó John, Lestrade era un sujeto muy agradable, le estaba cayendo bien.

- Tres, dos hombres y una mujer, son muy profesionales y ya han modelado antes para nosotros, sólo que…uno de los muchachos a veces es un poco…ehm, diva, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

- Claro, comprendo-

- ¿Podrás manejarlo?-

- Greg, estuve en Afganistán con un corresponsal de guerra, puedo manejar lo que sea-

- Bien, esa es la actitud que me gusta, siempre positiva, pero mira, ya llegan, estarán maquillándose en unos minutos y comenzaremos pronto-

Un elegante auto negro había arribado, de el descendieron tres personas, la primera era una mujer hermosísima, de cabello oscuro, largo y suelto, vestía sencillamente de jeans y playera pero eso no mermaba para nada su belleza, sus impactantes ojos azules miraron un momento a John y le sonrió, el Watson estaba tan atontado que no se dio cuenta que la mujer que se había acercado a saludarlo.

- Usted debe ser el nuevo fotógrafo- dijo la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa – Irene Adler, un placer-

- Sí, John Watson, mucho gusto- John tomó la mano que le ofrecían, besándola delicadamente.

- Oh, Irene, querida, tu siempre vas un paso adelante- una voz masculina y juguetona sacó a John de su embobamiento, el segundo pasajero del auto estaba junto a él – Watson, ¿cierto?, James Moriarty aquí-

- Un placer- dijo el fotógrafo, estrechando la mano de James.

Moriarty era un hombre muy guapo, con enormes ojos marrones, cabello oscuro y piel blanca, su inconfundible acento le identificaba cono irlandés, dedicó a John una mirada astuta y pausada, esos ojos perforaban hasta el alma, John se sintió desnudo.

- Tiene experiencia por lo que se ve- una tercera voz, una voz profunda y varonil, John levantó la vista (porque así de alto era aquel hombre) para encontrarse con los ojos más bellos que había visto, eran azules y al mismo tiempo grises y verdes.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?-

- Sherlock Holmes, ese es mi nombre-

- John Watson-

- Dije que tiene usted experiencia, señor Watson-

- Por favor llámeme John, y sí, tengo experiencia-

- ¿Afganistán o Irak?-

- Afganistán, ¿pero cómo lo ha…?-

- Tu bronceado no es uniforme, por lo tanto has estado en un lugar muy soleado pero no por placer, llevas un corte militar aunque, obviamente, no eres soldado, por la manía que tienes de tocarte el hombro supongo que has sido herido recientemente, por lo tanto deduzco que has estado en zona de guerra, tenía que ser Afganistán o Irak, ¿corresponsal?-

- Ah…sí, fui con un corresponsal, fuego cruzado, herido de bala y… ¡eso ha sido asombroso!-

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Holmes, sonriendo – la mayoría de la gente me manda a la mierda-

- No, no, es usted impresionante, señor Holmes, cómo…ve cada detalle, genial, magnífico, remarcable…-

- ¡Y feliz año nuevo!- exclamó Lestrade, se había acercado sin que John se diera cuenta – vamos, Sherlock, no espantes a John, Mike habló muy bien de él y quiero ver su trabajo-

- El viejo Mike, tan sentimental- rió James, dando una palmada en el hombro sano de John – deben ser amigos de hace mucho para que venga a hacer esto-

- De la Universidad- contestó Watson, sonrojado – iré a alistar todo, no los distraigo más-

Los tres modelos se despidieron y fueron a uno de los remolques, John fue a hacer su tarea, preparando lo necesario, quiso pocas luces pues el día estaba hermoso ahí, estaba dando un par de órdenes cuando un hombre alto y rubio se le acercó.

- Hola, mi nombre es Sebastian Moran, lo asistiré con lo que necesite durante la sesión, también soy el encargado de la edición, cuando hayamos tomado las fotos podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que le gustaría y lo que no, para que quedemos todos satisfechos-

- Hola, Sebastian, me llamo John, espero que hagamos buen equipo-

- Ya te advirtieron sobre Holmes, ¿no?-

- ¿Sobre qué?-

- A veces es una diva, pero hace bien su trabajo-

- Veo que has trabajado antes con ellos, cuéntame más-

- Bueno, hubo ocasiones en que Holmes se negó a trabajar porque no le agradaba el set, el fotógrafo o el papel tapiz, la mayoría de las veces le cumplen sus caprichos, Greg sabe que para vender una campaña necesita a Holmes-

- Vaya…-

- Parece que le has caído bien-

- ¿Tú crees?, bueno, ¿qué me dices de los otros dos?-

- Adler no da ningún problema, se siente muy segura de sí, aunque personalmente me encantan sus fotos cuando se pone un poco de perfil, tiene una mirada muy impactante así, Jim se ve bien siempre, Jimmy no te dará ningún problema salvo algún comentario agudo, a veces si es un poco patán pero no te lo tomes personal-

- Bien, ¿hablando mal de los compañeros?- Moriarty se acercó sonriendo, usando una bata blanca para cubrirse – Seb, muy mal, niño malo-

- Oh, cállate- gruñó Sebastian, aunque sonrió – has tu trabajo y yo haré el mio-

- Claro, cielo, eso haré, cenas conmigo esta noche-

- ¿Es una orden?-

- Algo así- James se quitó la bata y la tendió a Sebastian, usaba un corto y ajustado bóxer color azul marino – no me gustan los impuntuales, más te vale estar a tiempo-

- A tiempo, capto-

Moriarty se fue a sentar a una de las sillas del set, esto sin que Sebastian le quitara la vista de encima.

- ¿Tu novio?- preguntó Watson.

- Más bien mi tirano, pero está bien-

Los otros dos modelos llegaron poco después, Irene llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ropa interior rosa y medias de seda del mismo color, se veía bellísima, John la contempló sin decir nada, entonces apareció Sherlock, y Oh Dios del cielo, eso sí era perfecto, usaba un bóxer morado, pegadísimo y corto, John se quedó mudo, podía ver el abdomen plano y levemente marcado, los brazos fuertes, el inicio del vello púbico en su vientre bajo, rubito y rizado, el contorno de su trasero, la silueta de su miembro…

- ¿Empezamos?- Greg sacó a John de su ensimismamiento – Chicos, a sus lugares-

La sesión fue más que bien, John tuvo la oportunidad de jugar mucho con el set, hizo que Irene se subiera a la mesa para algunas tomas, los puso a jugar con los pasteles a lanzarlos, se cambiaron de ropa tres veces, Sherlock siempre luciendo espectacular, el escenario era precioso y los colores saltaban a la vista, al finalizar le dio a Moran algunas cuantas recomendaciones que aceptó con una sonrisa.

Greg le agradeció mucho su trabajo y prometió enviarle un cheque al día siguiente, además de recomendarlo para trabajar otra vez, le regaló algunos bóxers, John sonrió cuando se los entregó, no se atrevería a ponerse esa ropa tan cara nunca.

Trataba de llamar un taxi cuando vio a Sherlock, vestido de jeans y camisa negra, se veía tan hermoso… sin darse cuenta, John comenzó a caminar hacia él.

- Señor Holmes-

- Dime Sherlock- pidió el modelo, con una sonrisa.

- Sherlock, hm, me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un café a mi piso…- John perdió la voz, ¿de verdad lo había invitado?, qué estúpido, obviamente o iba a rechazar – sabes, si no quieres ir, bueno, de hecho yo…-

- Sería un placer, ¿pasamos a comprar algo de cenar antes?, para llevar, obviamente-

- Eh, claro…-

- Mira, ese es nuestro auto, vamos-

Se detuvieron en un restaurante italiano, el dueño saludó a Sherlock con mucha alegría y les regaló la cena, después fueron directo al piso de John, el fotógrafo se sentía especialmente orgulloso de su hogar, era un pent-house bastante amplio, decorado sobriamente, algunas de sus fotografías enmarcadas, de las que se sentía más orgulloso.

- Es un lugar bonito- dijo Sherlock, mirando todo a su alrededor – hermosas fotografías-

- Gracias, yo las tomé-

- Me lo figuraba, amas tu trabajo-

- Eso que haces…saber cosas de la gente al verla, ¿cómo lo haces?, es impresionante-

- Observo, he observado toda mi vida y he aprendido que hay ciertos patrones en la gente, por sus profesiones o por sus formas de vida-

- Eres genial-

- Gracias-

- Oh, debo ponerte incómodo- agregó Watson, sonrojado –disculpa-

- No, está bien, me agrada-

Sherlock tomó a John por los hombros, besándole suavemente en los labios.

- Me agradas, John-

John echó los brazos al blanco cuello del modelo, acercándole para volverlo a besar, sólo que esta vez compartieron un beso más profundo y cálido.

- Y tú a mi- confesó John – eres tan…brillante y hermoso, muy hermoso, Sherlock-

Se tumbaron en el sofá, comiéndose la boca a besos, con caricias cada vez más atrevidas, John sintió como era desnudado lentamente, emparejó la situación con facilidad, pronto estuvieron los dos en ropa interior, Sherlock sobre John, besándolo y tocándolo a su antojo.

- Tomemos unas cuantas fotos- sugirió Sherlock, levantándose del sillón.

John bufó al sentirse solo, vio como su invitado buscaba la cámara, se acercó y le tomó una foto, John se rió y trató de taparse el rostro pero Sherlock no se detenía.

- ¡Basta!- dijo entre risas – detesto como me veo en las fotos, nunca salgo bien-

- Qué dices, eres perfecto- dijo Holmes, sonriendo – vamos, déjame-

Watson no dijo más, sólo dejó que Sherlock continuara con esa improvisada sesión, el modelo apartó la cámara para poder seguir besándole, no pasó mucho para que ambos estuvieran completamente desnudos, Sherlock tomó la cámara de nuevo y fotografió a John, concentrándose en su entrepierna que comenzaba a endurecerse.

- Fóllame- pidió John, acalorado – hazlo, por favor-

El modelo acomodó a John en cuatro puntos, desde ahí tenía una vista privilegiada, cosa que no desaprovechó pues sacó algunas fotos, acercó la boca al agujero que lo esperaba, le besó lenta, largamente, provocando deliciosos gemidos de la boca de John, dio un par de lamidas para dejarle húmedo, tomó su propio miembro ansioso, usando el presemen para lubricar lo extendió por todo el glande.

- Si te lastimo…-

- Mételo de una puta vez-

Sherlock atendió, comenzó a introducirse lentamente en el interior de John, sin perder la oportunidad de tomar bastantes fotografías como se le antojó.

- No, no, las fotos…-

- Sólo serán para nosotros dos- aseguró Sherlock, terminando de hundirse en el interior de John – Uff, John…-

- Sigue, hazlo-

Holmes comenzó un ritmo fuerte y profundo, volviéndolos locos, John sentía que le rompería la espalda pero la idea no le desagradó, no si se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, sintió que estaba a nada de llegar, se apartó como pudo de los embates de Sherlock, lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón y se montó sobre él, Holmes soltó un delicioso grito al sentir como John se subía en él.

El fotógrafo se apoyó en los fornidos hombros de Sherlock para tomar impulso, Holmes lo levantaba de la cintura, las bocas se encontraron en otro beso, el más profundo, ahogando gemidos, consiguiendo el añorado clímax.

Sherlock abrazó ese cuerpo ardiente, ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto?, ¿cómo podía haberlo vuelto loco tan sólo con verle?, acarició los húmedos mechones de la frente de John, besándolo después en la boca.

- Tenemos que…volver a hacerlo…- dijo Sherlock entre jadeos – sal conmigo-

- Claro- respondió John, sonrojado – pero, ¿te parece si hoy nos limitamos a ir a dormir?, estoy cansado-

- Sí, sí, oye, John-

- Dime-

- No olvides revelar esas fotos-


End file.
